


A Light in His Eyes

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 154!!I wanted so badly for Jon to say "Because I love you" when Martin asked why so I decided to write it out as if he had.





	A Light in His Eyes

"Because... Because I, I trust you. Because I _love _you."

Martin looked up at Jon, _really_ looking at him for the first time in ages. A casual glance could easily show how terrible he looked; bags under his eyes, sunken skin, disheveled clothing…

But there was something in his eyes now, something Martin hadn’t seen before. Or maybe he just hadn’t recognized it. Neither of them had, he suspected.

There was a spark there, a hope, a life that shone through his otherwise deathly and haggard appearance. It was almost begging, and it bored into Martin’s soul. 

“A little while ago, I would have given anything to hear you say that,” Martin murmured. 

At this point, they had both everything and nothing to lose. Martin stepped over to Jon and pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and gentle, but confident, surer in that motion than in any other decision he’d ever made. 

Jon’s hands tugged at the sides of Martin’s sweater as he sunk into his embrace. They held each other tight, drawing promises with their lips that they knew they couldn’t make. 

Though they could have stayed like that forever – oh, how they wanted to – in an instant Martin pulled away. Jon’s hands hung out in front of him as he blinked slowly, reaching into the absence to bring Martin back to him. 

“I can’t,” Martin said quietly. “I can’t leave yet. I _won’t_.”

Jon slumped and his hands fell back to his sides. 

“I… understand.”

Jon started toward the door, but Martin’s voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“For what it’s worth, I love you too.”

Turning back, Jon smiled solemnly, tears forming in his eyes. Despite that, the hope and light within them remained, vivid and striking.

_That _was Jon. No matter what the Beholding or any other Entity did to him, as long as that light remained, Jon was still in there. _Martin’s _Jon.

But when Jon sought out Martin in that room, unsure of his words but eager to see him again, maybe for the last time, he found an empty room. With a faint hiss of static, Jon was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This is short but I couldn't stop myself
> 
> Come yell about tma on my personal blog celsidebottom.tumblr.com, or check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com <3


End file.
